


I'll ruin you.

by Apiaristic



Series: Good Omens Beez/Gabe [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Degradation, Disobedience, Domination, M/M, Pretty hot if I do say so., Soft at the end but most;y hardcore porn., Spanking, Straight Porn., boy on boy, pornpornpornporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apiaristic/pseuds/Apiaristic
Summary: Part two of 'You Ruin Me.'Beez gets his revenge. Sort of.





	I'll ruin you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This one's a bit shorted, I think, but hot nontheless.
> 
> Find me on twitter! @ Beetleskills.  
And please, PLEasE send suggestions, I never know what to write. qwq

A red haze. Stuck in that limbo between pleasure and pain, a face, sculpted by god herself, pressed deep into the folds of black satin and contorted, writhing like the rest of the angel’s body as he was so mercilessly toyed with.

Face-down, ass-up on Beelzebub’s bed, Gabriel was praying for it to be over. Almost praying, anyway. His wrists were bound with a sort of cloth that dug into his skin and didn’t allow him any freedom, arms keened above his head and fingers scrambling for hold on something, anything. 

Beelzebub was circling him like a predator. Gabriel was naked, sweating, and ruined, but the demon looked quite well-put together in their satin robe again. He had a crop in his right hand, and danced it down the angel’s back teasingly, watching him squirm. A grin almost tore his face apart when he flicked the business end against his flushed dick, which hung heavy and abused between his shaking thighs, and ripped a yelp from Gabriel.

“You thought you could get away with treating me like your pet.” The demon cooed almost tenderly, tickling the crop along the underside of the archangels cock, making him moan. “Thought I’d be too s’zzore and ruined to get back at you, right?”

Gabriel practically sobbed, keening his hips into the gentle touch, begging for release over and over in his head. A ring sat snug around his base, and he was sitting on that edge, so close to his high, but was denied every time.  
The crack of the crop down against the supple flesh of his ass made him cry out.

“Right?” Beelzebub snapped, watching the archangels skin redden.

“Right! Y-yes, B-Beelzebub, I-I’m truly s-sorry-” He babbled, mouth agape against the sheets and drooling almost as profusely as his dick, soaking the satin.

“Liar.” The demon breathed, bringing the crop down again against Gabriel’s other cheek, relishing in the sob the angel gifted him with. 

“Please, P-ple-ease, I n-need t-to fi-inish, Beelzebub, Please, It h-hurts-”

“You need to use the s’zzafeword? You a little bitch who can’t take what they deserve, wank-wing’zzz?” They buzzed in response, though the gentle hand on his hip countered Beelzebub’s harsh words, and Gabriel swallowed, biting his lip. He didn't want to use it. He wanted to keep going, wanted to make Beelzebub happy. He was a good angel, his whole life was devoted to pleasing others, pleasing god.

“N-no.” He whimpered. “I can- I can take it.”

Beelzebub petted his hip and cooed. “There you go. I knew you were s’zztronger than that.” He danced his fingers up Gabriels spine as he walked to the head of the bed and crouched, reaching to wipe the tears that streaked down the archangel’s face. “You wanna cum?” He asked, smirking small as he brushed the pad of his thumb along Gabriel’s bottom lip.

Gabriel nodded feverishly, panting heavily as his purple hues bore into Beelzebub’s red ones. “Yes, Yes, please.”

“No.” Was the reply, hard and mean, as Beelzebub got back to his feet. Gabriel gaped, and let out a feeble cry, curling his toes as a pang of arousal shot through his abdomen and made him tense. “You don’t deserve it.” They breathed, tapping the inside of Gabriel’s thigh with the crop in a silent bid for him to roll onto his back. He did, groaning at the fiery pain from his ass. When he could stare at Beelzebub in all of his glory, though, flushed and sweating and peeking out of the slit in his robe, the pain dissipated.

“You’re so pretty.” He breathed, chest heaving with breaths.

“S’zzzhut your mouth.” Beelzebub buzzed, flicking the crop down dangerously close to Gabriel’s leaking dick. The angel jerked, whining, and tried to squirm away from the black piece of plastic and hard fabric, swallowing. 

“But I meant it, Beez. You’re really-” 

He was cut off by Beelzebub shedding his robe and wrapping his mouth around Gabriel’s cock, hot and fast, and he shouted, arching his back and yelling as he jerked his hips up, moaning like a whore. Beelzebub had discarded the crop and settled between Gabriel’s thighs, sucking his cock into his mouth eagerly. His tongue worked at him expertly, wrapping around his head and drawing pained moans from the angel.  
“Please, O-oh g-god, plea-se, Beelz-zebub, I’ll d-do wha-atever y-you wa-ant, I’ll n-nev-ver t-take ad-dva-antage o-of yo-ou aga-ain, plea-se le-t m-e c-cum-” He wailed, pulling at his wrists until they were bleeding, and bucked his hips wildly, writhing as Beelzebub sucked him off with fervor. He didn’t even notice the demon slipping the ring off of him, too focused on begging and moaning and the hot, wet, lewd sounds Beelzebub was making with his mouth wrapped around him.

He was close. It was right there, his climax, it burnt through his abdomen and teased through his cock, up his shaft and he was on fire, burning with desire and so close, so close with Beelzebub’s mouth working him over, licking up his shaft and bobbing his head-  
Then it was gone. Beelzebub pulled away from him and his muscles tensed, torturously tight and so, so painful.

“Flies!” Gabriel gasped, toes curling and body on fire as he gave in. “Flies, Flies, Beez, please, I can’t do it anymore.”

“Fuck me then.”  
The demon demanded through pursed lips, shuffling until he was hovering, reversed, over Gabriel’s cock. His hole was dripping, and Gabriel licked his lips like a hungry man at the thought that he was still wet from their earlier adventure.  
As he sat down, Gabriel snapped his hips up, earning a shout from Beelzebub.

“Fuc-k, you pri-ck, you-” A squeak. Beelzebub hadn’t been prepared for Gabriel lifting and then jutting his hips into him from the right, forcing him over and onto his chest with the archangel crushing him from above. “You-! What are y- aH-!”

Still tied at the wrists, his forehead against the back of Beelzebub’s skull, Gabriel set up a punishing pace, pounding into the other and grunting, moaning and panting as he threw his back into every thrust into his lover. “Yo-u- lit-tle- te-as-e-” He moaned, kissing the back of Beelzebub’s head and listening to his little yelps and moans. “You kn-ew wh-at y-you were do-ing, so fu-cking gor-geou-s and com-manding- Yo drov-e m-me ma-d.”

“S’zzhu-t u-up!” The demon cried, arching his back and reaching to grab Gabriel’s hip, urging him rougher. “Don’-t-! Don’t ta-alk t-to m-me!”

“So fu-cking be-eaut-iful, Beez. S-so- S-so am-mazing-”

“I ha-ate- I ha-ate- y-y- OH! AH! Gabr- GABRIEL!” Beelzebub sobbed, the lewd slapping of skin on skin over and over and over and the lovely, gentle growl of nothings in his ear from Gabriel was sending him closer and closer to his high, and despite the way he would like nothing more than to be on top, Gabriel so pent up and dominating now was undeniably hot.

Gabriel wasn’t sure if he was praising Beelzebub because he wanted the demon to praise him back, or if he was just babbling the deepest thoughts of his subconscious because he was so ruined and horny. He kept at it, praising and whispering sweet nothings as he fucked Beelzebub mercilessly like a dog in head, humping his hips and slamming his tortured cock into his tight, wet hole.

Trapped in the cage of Gabriel’s body and arms, Beelzebub gaped, digging his nails into Gabriel’s hips as his high drew closer and closer. “I’m go-onn-a cu-um, Gabri-iel, Fu-uck, y-eah, ke-ep go-oing, ma-ake m-me cum-” He snarled almost viciously, his other hand curled and tangled in the archangel’s hair, pulling his face into his shoulder, where Gabriel littered kisses and bites to his pale skin.

“You’re so hot, Beez. Make me so ho-orny, Yo-ou get m-e so ha-ard-”

“Ye-ah, big b-oy?”

“Lo-ve yo-our mo-outh ar-rond m-y co-cock-”

“Keep t-alk-king.”

“G-gon-na ma-ake y-ou mi-ine-”

Beelzebub stopped, amidst the intensity and the moaning, the pleasure and the slick sounds, he paused, turning his head to catch Gabriel’s eye. “Already y-o-ur’zz, fea-ather-rd m-oron.”

The archangel surged forward, snapping his hips hard into Beelzebub and getting a cry in response before he kissed him hard, closing his eyes and locking their mouths together, moaning as they came in tandem, Beelzebub yelling muffled into Gabriel’s mouth as he spat ropes of cum onto his sheets, and Gabriel buried himself deep, hips stuttering and toes curling as he finally, finally found his high, sobbing and moaning weakly.

Beelzebub cut the bindings around Gabriel’s wrists with his nails, and the pair didn’t miss a beat, kissing and kissing and refusing to break it even for air. They didn’t need air, didn’t want it when they had each other wrapped in their arms. 

Ruined, slick with sweat, crying and panting, the two fell apart, tangled in each others embrace and staring at each other like lovesick partners.

Homesick, partners.

Like they’d just found themselves, just found where they belonged, just came back home after years of being away. Beelzebub shakily reached to cup Gabriel’s sharp jaw, kissing him again, softly, closing his eyes and melting into the gentle afterglow of sex.

“I love you.” Gabriel murmured against his lips tiredly, eyes barely able to keep themselves open as he held Beelzebub to his chest, warm, safe.

“Ye-ah yeah. Me too, or whatever.”


End file.
